wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.I/07
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada VII Ziemia oddychała świeżym podmuchem maja. Nieśmiała zieleń rozwijała wilgotne liście, a drzewa prężyły ku słońcu konary, aż im stawy trzeszczały. Las przeciągał się, obudzony łagodnym ciepłem słońca. Na skraju przy drodze rozesłali pled i rozlokowali się na nim. Roman został przy aucie. Podniósł maskę i zachwycał się konstrukcją motoru. Teraz dopiero Dowmunt przyjrzał się pannie Żabiance. Ani jej powierzchowność, ani sposób bycia, zaprawiony sporą dozą nonszalancji, nie wskazywały na klasztorne wychowanie, które odebrała jednocześnie z Martą Rzecką. Ta zresztą nie ukrywała, że ją szokuje zbyt swobodne i nieco agresywne zachowanie się koleżanki. Porównując je obie Andrzej nie mógł odmówić pannie Irenie urody, chociaż mocno zmanierowanej wyskubanymi linijkami rozpiętych ku skroniom brwi i utlenionymi włosami. Zuchwale uderzyła go spojrzeniem szylkretowych oczu. — No i jakiż wynik obserwacji? Nie podobam się panu? Dzierlatka! ― pomyślał Andrzej, głośno zaś powiedział: — Charakteryzuje się pani na Gretę Garbo. — Ma pan rację. To mój snobizm. Zresztą usta, choć w tym samym typie, mam od niej ładniejsze. Prawda? ― rozciągnęła jeszcze bardziej płytki łuk ukarminowanych warg. ― Twój starszy brat ― zwróciła się do Marty ― mówi, że mam usta rozpustne. — Staś zawsze plecie głupstwa, pozując na oryginalność. — A pan co o moich ustach powie? — Że są za bardzo umalowane. Jak na pani wiek. — Tylko tyle? Ja znacznie więcej potrafię powiedzieć o pańskich. Wyciągnęła się na wznak na pledzie i podłożyła dłonie pod głowę, wskutek czego i tak krótka sukienka sportowa niemal odkryła kolana. — Pan ma usta nabrzmiałe krwią ― zaczęła ― świeże i purpurowe. Demaskują one pańską ukrywaną zmysłowość... wulkaniczną... — Przestań, Irka! Gadasz niestworzone rzeczy! ― zaprotestowała Marta. Zgorszona była do głębi jej słowami i tą pozą, w której leżała w obecności mężczyzny. — Chodźmy się przejść ― zawyrokowała. ― Poszukajmy kwiatów. Szła na przedzie z Irką i prawiła jej morały, którymi strofowana widocznie się nie przejmowała zbytnio, gdyż nie przestawała gwizdać. Panowie zajęci byli rozmową i na to nie zwracali uwagi. Roman opowiadał o życiu młodzieży akademickiej, o trudnościach materialnych, w jakich pracuje większość, o ruchu korporacyjnym, który na szczęście nie poszedł drogą „burschenschaftów”, o pracy organizacyjnej i prądach nurtujących młode pokolenie. Dowmunt słuchał łapczywie. Rosło mu serce, odżywały wspomnienia tych lat studenckich płonących wiarą, tętniących pędem do czynu. Tajne zebrania, namiętne dyskusje historyczne i literackie, żarliwe spory socjalne. Oto konopiasta czupryna Łopacińskiego, walącego bochenkowatą pięścią w stół, oto czarne wąsiki Salewicza, wznoszące się nad wilczymi zębami, i marzycielskie oczy Kuleszy, deklamującego Księgi pielgrzymstwa, oto kochana gęba Żegoty, najserdeczniejszego, jedynego przyjaciela, grożącego gniewem ludu i fałszującego Marsyliankę. Co się z nimi teraz dzieje? Kędy huragan dziejowy rozsypał ich po świecie? Tak nagle wówczas wyjechał z Dorpatu, nawet z Żegotą się nie pożegnał... Wreszcie panny zawróciły, bo Marta orzekła, że już czas jechać. Przy aucie spotkał ją jednak przykry zawód. Mianowicie Irena bezceremonialnie ulokowała się na jej miejscu przy Dowmuncie. Twierdziła, że musi nauczyć się kierować. Andrzej jednak odzywał się do niej przez całą drogę zaledwie monosylabami. Przejęły go wspomnienia i niekontent był z rozmowności sąsiadki. Rzeccy wysiedli na Krakowskiem i Andrzej otworzył drzwiczki dla panny Zabianki, ta wszakże oświadczyła stanowczo: — Ja jeszcze nie wysiadam. Niech mnie pan odwiezie do domu, na Koszykową. Gdy ruszyli z miejsca, niespodzianie wystąpiła z żądaniem: — Ja chcę napić się czarnej kawy. — Kawy? ― zdziwił się Andrzej. ― Może w takim razie wstąpimy do Loursa? — Nie, we dwójkę do cukierni? Bez przyzwoitki? — Cóż na to poradzę? — Wie pan co? Ma pan w domu kawę? — Ja? No oczywiście mam, ale... — To świetnie! Jedźmy do pana. — Ależ to nonsens. Nie wypada. Jakże pani, młoda panna... — Ach, niech pan nie nudzi. Jedziemy i koniec. — Niemożliwe. Skądże... — Jest pan niegościnny. — Ależ to kawalerskie mieszkanie! — Chyba... chyba, że ma pan tam swoją kochankę... Roześmiał się. Nie, kochanki tam nie ma, ale jest służący. Cóż on sobie pomyśli? — Niech myśli, co chce ― uparła się. ― ja muszę napić się kawy i... i ciekawam, jak pan mieszka. — A jeżeli ktoś zobaczy panią, wchodzącą do bramy? — Niech zobaczy. Zresztą na pewno w tym domu jest jakiś fotograf, salon de beaute czy coś w tym guście. — Jest „Pani Zuzanna” ― poinformował Andrzej. — Ach, to pan mieszka w tym dużym domu na Żurawiej? Cudownie. Widzi pan, że wszystko pomyślnie się składa. Piotr był uszczęśliwiony. Nareszcie miał gościa w domu i nie wysyłano go do kina. Z namaszczeniem przyrządzał kawę. Tymczasem Irena oświadczyła, że musi umyć ręce. Przeprowadził ją do drzwi łazienki. Wracając, rozglądała się badawczo po wszystkich pokojach i zawyrokowała, że Andrzej zupełnie ładnie mieszka. Wypiła do kawy pięć kieliszków likieru i poprosiła o papierosa. — A wie pan ― rzuciła nagle, stając tuż przed nim ― dlaczego tu przyszłam? — Przez ciekawość, sądzę. — Nie. Przyszłam, by dokończyć tego, co zaczęłam mówić o pańskich ustach. — Oo! ― zażartował, poprawiając się w fotelu ― temat wysoce zajmujący. — Dla mnie tak. Otóż chciałam powiedzieć, że ma pan usta prowokujące ― głos jej się załamał ― usta ciągnące jak przepaść, jak magnes. Że na ich widok można oszaleć z pragnienia, że nie podobna wytrzymać, by ich nie zdobyć... wpić się... w nie... i całować, całować... ot tak! — Otoczyła jego głowę ramieniem, odchyliła ją w tył. — Ot tak... ot tak... Andrzej, zaskoczony, z początku nie wiedział sam, co począć. Niespodziewany atak tej zwariowanej dziewczyny, namiętność pocałunków... Już fala krwi załomotała mu w uszach, gdy nagły odruch świadomości otrzeźwił go zupełnie. Niemal przemocą oderwał ją od siebie. Stała chwilę, wpatrując się weń rozszerzonymi źrenicami, później rzuciła się na tapczan z cichym nerwowym śmiechem. — Psiakrew! ― zaklęła i strzepnęła palcami. — Po co pani tu przyszła?! ― odezwał się z wyrzutem. — Po to, żeby pana zdobyć! O, niech się pan nie obawia, nie chodzi mi o pańską rękę i nazwisko. Bynajmniej! — Panno Ireno! — Tak! Tak! Gwiżdżę na pana! Rozumie pan? Gwiżdżę! Mnie pan obchodzi tylko jako mężczyzna, jako samiec. — Roześmiał się nieszczerze. — Pani, zdaje się, ma lat dziewiętnaście? — Tym lepiej. Moja młodość daje mi prawo wyboru kochanka. I wybrałam właśnie pana. Przecie nie zaprzeczy pan, że podobam się panu, że pobudzam zmysły? — Panno Ireno! Jest pani młodą dziewczyną, niedoświadczona i narwaną. Omal nie popełniła pani szaleństwa, które mogło pani zatruć całe życie. Przecie pani też chciałaby wyjść za mąż... — Czy pan jest naiwny ― przerwała mu ze złością ― czy chce mnie pan po prostu zbyć głupim wykrętem? To już rozgniewało Andrzeja. — Cóż pani sobie wreszcie myśli! Że nie wziąłbym jednej więcej dzierlatki, która mi się rzuca na szyję? Że boję się dla siebie następstw skorzystania z jeszcze jednej okazji? Jest pani smarkata razem ze swoim snobizmem pozowania na demona. I gdyby nie zasady, które nakazują mi uszanować dom i nazwisko panny z towarzystwa, gdyby nie po prostu litość nad pani nieświadomością ― no... — Boże! Jakiż on naiwny! Czy panu się zdaje, że jestem dziewicą? Cha, cha, cha... Nie, szlachetny panie, taką gąską jak Marta nie jestem. Litość! Przecie to można pęknąć ze śmiechu. Litość nad moją nieświadomością! Szacunek dla czcigodnego domu! Panie, gdzież pan widział dziś te cnotliwe panny? — No, choćby u państwa Rzeckich. — U Rzeckich?! Doskonale. Więc wiedz pan, że Lola Kossakowska od dwóch lat żyje z tym zblazowanym Wareckim, że Tita Wyżdżanka puszcza się tak, że wszystkie wróble o tym ćwierkają, że ruda Waldenówna łazi po wszystkich garsonierach, że Tolę Bodendoffównę przyłapała policja w hotelu i omal skandalu nie było, a jej siostra jeszcze gorzej, bo żyje z rodzonym stryjem, że... — Panno Ireno! Ale po co mi pani nazwiska wymienia?! ― przerwał z wyrzutem. — Po co? Po to, żeby pan poszedł im kazania prawić o cnocie i pannach z dobrego domu. Dziś, panie, już nie ma naiwnych, co rączki w małdrzyk, buzie w ciup i czekają na królewicza z bajki, a noce spędzają w erotycznych snach i chorują potem na blednicę. — Nie wierzę pani. To niemożliwe. Ani o tamtych pannach, ani o pani... — Co do tamtych panien, może pan spytać kogokolwiek, jeżeli zaś o mnie chodzi, może pan... sprawdzić osobiście. Źle powiedziałam. Sprawdzi pan osobiście. — A cóż na to wasi rodzice? Nie widzą hańby? — Zaraz „hańba”! Albo nie widzą, albo udają, że nie widzą. Ciekawam na przykład, kto mnie ma moralizować, czy ojciec, który rozwodzi się teraz po raz trzeci, czy matka, która utrzymuje fordansera z „Nitouche”? — Ależ, panno Ireno! — Waldenkę cnoty ma uczyć jej matka, która co roku za granicę wyjeżdża z rotmistrzem Solskim, a na zimę do Krynicy z baronem Zieglerem? A może jej niewinności ma strzec stary Walden, który porzucił je dla jakiejś Żydówki z Brodów? Albo u Titty? Rodzice się rozwiedli i raz mieszka na wsi przy ojcu, obserwując papine zaloty do dziewek folwarcznych, a raz u matki w Warszawie, gdzie ten komandor Brzechwa, co się rozwiódł z obecną żoną Kelczyńskiego, urządza co noc orgie pijackie. — Na miłość Boga! Jakiś szał nagminny? — Nudny pan jest. Zdaje się, że straciłam na pana apetyt. Nie mam powołania do uświadamiania naiwnych. Miałam trzech kochanków, lecz żaden nie zaczynał od morałów. Morały powinien pan schować na zakończenie, na odczepne. — Aa... ― zaczął. — Co „aaa”? — A mówiła pani, że panna Rzecka jest gąską. Więc jednak są i inne panny? — Ze swoich znajomych, czy ja wiem, może bym pięć naliczyła. Jedne są brzydkie, drugie jak Marta, bez temperamentu. — No dobrze, ale przecie każda z pań, pani na przykład, będzie chciała wyjść za mąż. — Cóż to ma do rzeczy? — No, chociażby zepsuta opinia... Roześmiała się szczerze. — Ach, panie, któż na to dziś zwraca uwagę? Czy pan nie ożeniłby się z kobietą, która się panu podoba, tylko dlatego, że ma tak zwaną „zepsutą opinię”? Dowmunt zamyślił się. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, lecz wiedział, że nie umiałby darować, że nie potrafiłby się zdobyć na taką wielkoduszność. Chociaż... czy można powziąć tu jakieś zdanie, nie znając konkretnej sytuacji?... — A widzi pan! ― zawołała Irena, biorąc jego milczenie za porażkę. ― Niechże pan zatem zechce łaskawie mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego mam konserwować cnotę, której jedyną wartością jest to, że ją właśnie można stracić! Przywiózł pan z Afryki jakiś przedpotopowy idealizm, który może jeszcze przechował się w plemieniu Niam-Nim czy w innym Zjemgo-Wmig... Co? — Myli się pani. Właśnie w tym, co teraz usłyszałem, ze zdumieniem widzę, że znajduję się wśród Murzynów, gdzie życie zwierzęce człowieka nie dorosło do żadnych ram etyki, gdzie popęd płciowy nie zna żadnych hamulców. Zresztą nie mam zamiaru wszczynać dyskusji z panią. Jest pani zbyt młoda, zbyt powierzchownie bierze pani te kwestie i zbytnio uzależniona jest pani od własnej pobudliwości zmysłowej. — Więc rzuca pan na mnie kamieniem? ― zawołała z sarkastycznym patosem. — Nie. W lwiej części wina zdeprawowania pani duszy spada na rodziców, na środowisko... Nie, kamieniem na panią nie rzucam, ale przyznam się, że chętnie bym zaaplikował pani porcję dobrych rózeg. — Nareszcie coś zajmującego. Więc pan jest sadystą? — Nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. — Ależ pani ma nastawienie. Czy pani o niczym innym myśleć nie może? Mówiłem o rózgach, ale całkiem w innym znaczeniu. O tak, położyłbym dzierlatkę na kolanie, kieckę do góry i dwadzieścia pięć brzozowych. Gdybym wiedział, że to pomoże. — Podeszła do niego kocim krokiem. — A może? Niech pan spróbuje. Spełni pan dobry uczynek ― wpiła weń szylkretowe źrenice. ― Proszę, no! Oparła się kolanami o jego kolana. Andrzej zaśmiał się z przymusem. Irena należała do natur, w których upór niejeden krok przesądza. W pierwszej chwili, gdy go poznała u Rzeckich, Dowmunt nie zrobił na niej zbyt silnego wrażenia. Była wówczas pochłonięta likwidacją flirtu ze Stanisławem. Jednakże już wtedy zainteresowała ją uroda Andrzeja. Poza tym dobiegły ją plotki o jego romansie z Leną Kulczową, która zawsze imponowała Irenie swą pięknością i odwagą realizowania we własnym życiu teoretycznych dogmatów Ireny, odrzucając jakiekolwiek skrupuły moralne oraz względy na opinię publiczną. Nie pragnęła bynajmniej rywalizować z Leną. Nie miała ani nadziei, ani zamiaru odebrania jej Dowmunta. Teorie jej nie wymagały prawa wyłączności, zresztą dość sceptycznie oceniała swoje szanse. Tym niemniej zdawała sobie sprawę z ich wagi. Toteż nie miała zamiaru rezygnować. Wyczuwała zmysłowość Andrzeja i pewna była wygranej. — Proszę ― powtórzyła szeptem ― niech mnie pan wybije. Andrzej z rosnącym niepokojem łowił przyśpieszający stukot pulsu w skroniach. Bezczelna bliskość tej dziewczyny otaczała go rozedrganym powietrzem, w którym jej zmysłowość i świeżość zlewały się w dziką harmonię. Zresztą ― myślał gorączkowo ― zresztą, dlaczego nie? Dlaczego mam się wyrzekać? Zrobiłem wszystko... żeby ją opamiętać? Mam odepchnąć ją? I po co? W ramiona innego? Przecie tym jej nie nawrócę... Szylkretowe oczy rozpalały się, wąskie dłonie zsunęły się gorącą pieszczotą na jego policzki. Ach, niech się dzieje co chce! Porwał ją i zgniótł w uścisku. Gdzieś w kąciku świadomości odezwał się jeszcze nieśmiały głos usprawiedliwienia: ― Żywioł, cóż poradzę, żywioł, siła wyższa... Od tego dnia Piotr nabrał głębokiego zamiłowania do przyrody. Niemal co dzień parę rannych godzin spędzał w parku Łazienkowskim, podziwiając piękno natury. Doszedł do przekonania, że służba u pana Dowmunta niewiele dodatnich stron. W dżdżyste ranki wstępował do garażu i siedząc na łóżku szofera Zygmunta prowadził z nim długie dyskusje na temat zamiłowań i zwyczajów pana, które im obu przypadły do gustu. Rozbieżność poglądów zaznaczała się tylko wówczas, gdy Piotr apodyktycznie wypowiadał się za przewagą panny Ireny, co irytowało szofera, zdecydowanego zwolennika Leny.